


Evan Hansen Is An UwU Tree Boi

by space_dev (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crack, M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: treebros stuff





	Evan Hansen Is An UwU Tree Boi

One day Mark Uwuvan Hansen went skipping to his boyfriend Connowo’s house and knocked on his door and then sweated eight pounds of sweat in thirty seconds

Connowo answered the door and asked why there was a giant puddle of UwU sweat on his porch.

”C-C-C-C-C-C-Conn-o-o-owo.... i h-h-h-hafta tell y-y-y-youwu s-s-something.”

”What is it, Uwuvan?”

”I-I-I-I-i-i-i-I-I’m a twee boii.... m-m-m-m-my p-p-p-p-ronouns are t-t-t-t-t-t-tree/t-t-t-treeself.”

Conowo smiled

”Well my pronouns are Gay Misunderstood UwU Boi/Gay Misunderstood UwU Boiself 

Uwuvan smiled at Gay Misunderstood UwU Boi. “L-l-l-lets be g-g-g-g-gay and y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can be t-t-t-t-t-t-the top, Connowo.”

”Obviously, because you are a little plant uwu boi, of course! But watch out for Zoe, she’s a cis straight demon who will burn us if she sees us kissy kissing and my daddy Larry will burn us cuz he hates gay bois.”

And then they had fucky gay times woo

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU LEAVE AN ANGRY COMMENT - this whole thing is shade on my ex girlfriend and I got the idea to write it when talking to one of my best friends. this is also commentary on the over-uwufying of connor & evan 
> 
> and to that friend - s a v e m e


End file.
